1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an annular body, a cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An annular body, which is a member having a circular shape, is used in electrophotographic devices such as electrophotographic image forming devices in many cases. Examples of the annular bodies include an image holding unit, a charging roll as a charging member, a developing roll as a developing device, a transfer belt, a transfer roll as a transfer device, and a fixing roll as a fixing device.